A New Start
by centaurmonkey
Summary: when charles xavier gets an alert from cerebro he thinks its an ordinary mutant boy is he wrong


**chapter 1 mutant detected **

Mutant detected 43 West Avenue Drive Kentucky ''warning mutant is in danger of exposure. The mutants name is Emily Aston class 4 telekinetic and telepathy ''Jean and storm come to my office now'' The professor said of the two teachers from inside his head in less than five minutes the two women walked in.

"yes professor" said both woman simultaneously. we have a new mutant to collect and save she is about to be exposed she is scared alone and vulnerable. I asked for you too as you have the most mothering instincts out of all the x men. You must get to Kentucky fast explain the situation to her parents get them to agree to have her stay with us, you may have to be patient this father doesn't like mutants at all.

Quickly after deciding on a plan of action the two women climbed aboard the X jet with storm driving and Jean directing from the co pilots chair. jean picks up her mental signature and signals storm to land. the two women quickly engineering a perfect landing and prepare to exit the jet.

Storm ask if Jean can talk to Emily while she deals with the parents she asks this telepathically to try and not alert the occupants that there is someone in the yard. Jean says a ''hello Emily'' in her head she gets a tentative ''hello'' in her head in less than a minute she is beyond shocked at this point.

She says its OK Emily we are here to save you we know you are like us you can hear me in your head just like I can hear you as clearly. She asks quietly "what am I" you are a mutant like women talking to your parents is also a mutant, Jean suddenly picked up a wave of fear from the girl as she said the word mutant. Emily relax we are like you we aren't going to lock you up or test on you. We just want you to come to a safe place and be with people like yourself for a change.

I am asking for your permission to look into your mind im not going to hurt you I always ask permission as your head is your private space. She gives a clear nod to indicate she agrees Jean then goes into the mind and says ''don't worry you will be safe now'' She gets a clear distress signal in her head from storm. She and Emily as being a telepath. she heard her too ran towards the front door of the house Emily shared with her parents.

She then opened the door and Emily got into the head of her father and told him to put her down now he complied and released the woman from his grip. Jean then got him to sit down and sign the form needed in order to allow them to put Emily under their looked at his little girl then to the form then sighing took the pen offered to him by Jean and scrawled his signature.

then Jean asked Emily to start packing and if she would like some help she asked this inside emilies head. Emily also answered telepathically and said ''thank you I could use some help.'' Together the three women head to the room that is Emilies. She then begins to get embarrassed by the mess and suddenly Jean says inside her head ''ive seen worse at the school.'' Emily and Jean started to use their telekinesis to pack up the room into the suitcase storm had gotten from the x jet.

After they were all done Jean asked do you want to say goodbye to your father Emily nodded and asked'' if she could not eavesdrop on this conversation'' Jean nodded and said ''we will get your luggage onto the x jet and we will wait outside take as much time as you need.''

After gaining the assurance from Jean that she would not listen in she turned and got up and walked up to her father who was silently crying himself .she hugged him as hard as she could. After a few minutes he asked her ''if this was what she really wanted she looked at him then said yes it is thank you for allowing me to go''. Her smile was the only assurance her father needed to confirm he had made the right choice for his daughter. He then got up and asked if she could call him when she got there so he wouldn't worry about her.

she then confirmed she would he then got up and they both walked towards the door and turned it then stepping foot outside he asked if he could talk to the two women in private they both nodded obediently and walked to where he was waiting they waited for him to speak. After a few minutes he asked the two women to look after his little girl they both confirmed they would and after a few more words the two women shook the hands of Emily's father.

With that they walked up on an open mouthed Emily and laughed as they saw her reaction you ready asked the women Emily still didn't know the name of . She nodded and walked up the ramp into the plane more commonly referred to as the X jet. She then sat down and finally waited till they were airborne then asked the question she had been dying to ask since they had met. Jean gently encouraged inside her head go ahead and ask she wont mind.

Emily said so what your powers Jean and im sorry I cant remember your name would you kindly remind me of it please .the African women laughed

then the X jet comes into landing and in unison both women ''say welcome to the xavier academy''Emily gazes at the tall building and said im about to live here its a says so it is so welcome to your new home.


End file.
